Skies of Arcadia Legends: Seeking for Rest
by MagsDpg
Summary: As Victory arrived, after 8 years everyone's life were very sad. Adventures aren't usual as well, but everything will change with the visit of an old known to the now Freelancer Vyse. Closed&Rewriting new version.
1. Session I: Left Behind

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original de Skies of Arcadia (Legends) characters. The new characters from this and/or other of the stories of the Saga are an exclusive creation of Doppelgänger Studios ©. The original Skies of Arcadia ®, Skies of Arcadia Legends ® are exclusive property of SEGA/Overworks. "Seeking for Rest" is an original creation of M. J. Márquez. Doppelgänger Studios©.

* * *

**Session I: Left Behind…**

'_All my life... wasted to save Arcadia. Would have worth the sacrifice? The world doesn't move the same way it did before, now the things are more corrupt… I wish I could have the peaceful life I had when I still lived in Pirates Island… I wish I just could fix my mistakes…_'

Vyse was quiet; resting and thinking laying down on his ship's deck, the Dreameater, the Black Pirates' ship which has got him out of a lot of troubles. He was staring the deep blue, stars filled sky. Only few clouds covered in small parts the beautiful purple moon which lightened the area known as the Lands of Ice. A cold breeze blown softly, awakening in Vyse both feelings of sadness and nostalgia…

For a moment he closed his eyes, inspired deeply the clean and cold air and let his mind go blank, listening to the low whisper of the wind when it collided with the ship. The quietness took over the ship for a while… But unfortunately, it didn't last too much…

"Vyse! Vyse!"

"…" Vyse wide opened his eyes and got sit abruptly, turning his face to see a big purple coloured bird posed in the ship. "Kiru" he said to then lay down again.

"Vyse! I have an assignment!"

"I hope it's something serious this time. What you got?" said Vyse a little upset.

"Tomorrow at Maramba! At Maramba!"

"Maramba? What am I supposed to do there?"

"Search for Felicity! Search for Felicity!"

"Felicity? Who told you this? And, where you've been the whole day?"

"Kuargh…" the bird made some sort of embarrass gesture and looked to other side to then turn around to see Vyse again.

"Well… I think it really doesn't matter too much after all…"

"Kuargh."

"What am I suppose to do when we arrive Maramba? Where is this 'girl' going to be?" asked Vyse making the quotes with his fingers.

"At the harbour! 8:00 a.m.!"

"Damn… We'll have to start navigating fast. Maramba is almost at six hours from here. We'll deport at 1 a.m. Maybe we could arrive there before our mysterious person does…" said Vyse looking at Kiru, to then turn his face to look the sky again.

"Kuargh…"

This assignment, strangely, made him think in a lot of things. He was the spoilt kid from Pirates Island, his father's proud, his mother's eyes, a best friend, and still, everything changed so quickly... He didn't have processed the whole situation completely, not even after five years...

'_It's incredible that after having so many friends I'm now alone... If it's true that Kiru has been with me throughout all these years since we met in "those Islands" his company can't be compared with those I left behind… Maybe my family doesn't need me anymore… However, I'll give anything to be with them one more time_' then he let go a sigh and closed his eyes '_… I wonder if Aika and Fina miss me. I do miss them a lot... as much as I miss both of my parents..._' Vyse stopped his thoughts for an instant. He seemed to be worried about something else '_I wonder how my father would be… My mother... It's unbelievable that I have to spend hours thinking on the past… I wish her to know how much I miss her… and how many times I have dreamed that we are together once more to be only to each other… Even though I don't know if she felt the same for me… Maybe I fell in love alone… But it's too late already to think about it… I've should confess her my feelings when I had the chance… I wish to have you here beside me… And so, forget all the things that disturb me…_' "Maybe you've forgot me; but I want you to know that my love for you remains the same… …"

After those words Vyse closed his eyes and finally fell asleep…

The next morning, the Dreameater was very close from Maramba; Vyse spent part of the night navigating, to arrive at time to the meeting place. It was about 7 O'clock when they were approaching to Maramba.

The Sun begun to rise, and the heat was starting to be felt, even being softened a little by a fresh breeze. The imposing Red Moon still could be seen on the sky with its mixed colours, between blue, red and orange, along with few clouds which were coloured by the tones of the sunrise.

"Maramba on sight Vyse! Maramba on sight Vyse!"

"Shhh, I know... I would like to know on which harbour will anchor this girl."

"Maramba's main harbour!"

"You're sure?"

"Kuargh" replied the bird.

"Ok… I'm really surprised that you've got this much information. And I'm more impressed about you remembering it with the colour you have now."

Kiru was now scarlet red. Its feathers changed colour depending on the colour of the Moon which lightened the zone and it seem that aspects as its intelligence were affected by it.

Vyse steered the Dreameater to the place where the meeting with Felicity was supposed to be. Once he anchored he walked to the deck to go down to earth, been very sleepy for been navigating the entire night. Light fog was still visible, but it quickly vanished with the time and heat rise. He was also getting anxious; he wanted to know for what Felicity wanted him. He waited for approximately 30 minutes and he was more impatient seeing that the girl doesn't seem to show up…

"_Where could this girl be?_" whispered Vyse watching every direction trying to locate the girl, and finally he saw a female silhouette in the horizon, and it was getting close to him "_so you finally decided to show up_" he whispered.

"_kuargh_" said Kiru silently while flying to pose on Vyse's shoulder.

"If you burn my clothes again" said Vyse stopping the bird's descent for an instant "I swear I'll never let you pose on my shoulder never…"

When the girl arrived to where he was they both stared at the eyes for a moment and then she said "Vyse?" on a voice tone mixed with many feelings. It was certainly more an affirmation than a question actually.

"Yes" he replied.

"I know" she said almost containing what it seemed as a happiness rush.

'_And why would she know? Will this girl...?_' thought Vyse to then ask her "Why am I useful for to you?"

"To nothing, actually. I prefer to do myself what I have to if I want it done well" replied the girl with a smile.

"…" Vyse looked at her fix, wondering if she was crazy or not "If I'm not useful to you for nothing at all, why did you contact me?" he really didn't understand what was happening and also was getting angry.

"I wanted to see you" she said.

"… Do we know each other?" he asked after a moment of silence staring at her.

"Of course Vyse, don't you remember me?"

"..." Vyse looked at her from head to toes.

"Ah, I really don't believe that you've forgotten me."

"Felicity? I don't remember anyone called..." he said looking to other side, trying to remember someone with that name. The truth was that not even the girl's face was familiar to him he denied with his head before saying "I don't think so..."

"I don't believe you..."

"No, seriously" he said.

"Vyse, you really don't remember me? I'll give you a clue..."

"Argh, come on. Why don't you just tell me who you are!"

"Here's the clue:" said the girl ignoring what Vyse said "you and I were very close to each other for, let's say, a year?"

"..." he stared at her, getting angry, and closed his eyes to reply sighing "No."

"I moved to where you lived almost one and a half year before you get lost in the Lunar Islands..."

"Ah, ah. Nope. I don't know... Besides, there wasn't anyone called Felicity in Pirates Island..." he stopped for an instant and the girl completed.

"_And, this isn't my real name..._" she whispered approaching to his face.

"... Wait... Wait, wait, wait, wait..." Vyse was shocked "One and a half year before I get lost" he said counting with his fingers "You and I were close to each other and... Wait! Are you telling me that you are...? Fe...?"

"Uhuh..." said the girl getting excited because he knew who she was after all.

"Felicia? My…? You and I... My gi..."

"Yes Vyse, I am… Have you forgotten me already? You don't know how much I missed you all these years…" she told him while jumping over Vyse to hug him, making Kiru fall his shoulder without chance to fly to avoid falling.

"Felicia..." he said trying to get a little breath and let go from the wrap of the girl "it's you..." Vyse spoke making few stops "but... I barely recognized you..."

"Oh Vyse, you don't know how difficult was finding you, I've been searching for you for two years" told him Felicia very happy for finding him and doesn't listening to what he said.

"What!? Two years!?"

"I know this is a little surprising..." Vyse let go a sigh as Kiru posed again on his shoulder "You don't have to worry."

"Why is that?"

"I've make sure that no one follow me..."

"..." Vyse just looked at her astonished.

"What? What's wrong Vyse?"

"Nothing, it's just that... Wow... Felicia… you really look... I mean, you're very… Different" said Vyse a little blushed.

"What you mean? You don't like my appearance?"

"No, no. On the contrary, you look prettier than I remember" and now was the girl who blushed "And that haircut makes you look precious…"

"Oh, Vyse… Stop saying that, I'm embarrassed…" she said pushing Vyse's shoulder "I'm the same person, Vyse."

"No seriously... I didn't believe you'll look like this ever... Why do you think I didn't knew you?"

"Vyse!"

To be honest, Felicia was a very beautiful girl¹. She had chestnut coloured hair at shoulders height with a long, but thin, pony tail right behind her left ear and her eyes were a beautiful mix of grape green and grey, besides, she had the most charismatic smile Vyse have ever known...

"Have you grown a little, in these years?" asked Vyse.

"Not much, just one inch" replied the girl.

"It's something for me..."

She was a little smaller than him, but still was taller than Aika and her good physical shape could be seen...

"And, you've sure been exercising. That's what I call be in shape."

"Thanks..." replied the girl red blushed.

'_A Pirate's suit? Would she be a Blue Rogue?_'

Her Pirate suit makes her look very good. It was a mini skirt, ending a little up the thigh middle, it was dark blue coloured with a few cuts in the lower part, a very wide belt, brown coloured with a couple of chains hanging from it as well as a sword, a fitted blouse, black coloured, ending over her navel and the sleeves ended where the biscep begin and over it a sleeveless waistcoat, blue as well, ending at her ribs height apart of the traditional sailors boots in black colour ending below the knees...

'_Wow. She looks beautiful... and what a change._'

At that moment she could even be, more beautiful than Fina…

He'd never seen Felicia dress like that, instead, she always wear long dresses and of a single piece, and she looked a lot like Fina, but at the same time they were very different.

Felicia stared at Vyse, expecting for him to say something, but due to the fact that he didn't mention any word at all she decided to ask him few questions…

"So Vyse, since we're talking about our clothes, why do you dress in black now? The blue always looked good in you."

"… What?" said Vyse still muddleheaded about Felicia's look "Oh… I don't know. Maybe it was a change I wanted to give to my life… The truth is that I don't have a specific answer for that. And what about you?"

"Ah, you mean my suit? I joined your father's ship crew."

"I understand" '_I was right after all_' he thought "Felicia, Why don't we go to a more private place where we could talk alone?"

"Ok, I know a pub that's nearby here, it's pretty quiet..." she replied.

"Fine" said Vyse turning around to let go a sigh "Kiru, I want you to go and take care of the ship, ok?"

"Kuargh!" replied Kiru.

"Oh no" said Felicia.

"What?" asked Vyse.

"Don't ask it to do that, it's just a defenceless bird, and doesn't want to be alone, aren't you?" she said to the bird as she caressed its head.

"No! Kuargh!" replied Kiru.

"... Vyse" said Felicia a bit scared taking her hand off Kiru's head "don't tell me thaaa... that... it just re... re... repli... replied me..."

"Of course I haaaaaaaaaveeeeee! KUARGH!"

"VYSE!" shouted Felicia "What kind of beast you have!?"

"Beast!?" said Kiru.

"It's a long story, if you want to hear it we better go to somewhere else, and Kiru stays in the ship, or else he won't stop talking about his 'achieves'" he said making the quotes signal with his fingers "Go to the ship Kiru" he said making the bird fly to the ship "Could we go now?"

"..." Felicia simply agreed with her head...

"Thank you" ... and both left the place.

After walking quiet and silently through the centre of the city they finally reached the pub, but it wasn't as "quiet" as Felicia ensured.

"Is this really, quiet?" said Vyse shocked to see that some kind of very loud musical show was performed, and also were a bunch of drunk Pirates, whistling to Felicia.

"Who are you whistling at you bunch of useless vultures!?" she shouted, making the Pirates shut up "See? It's very quiet" she said drawing a smile on her face.

"Yeah, right" said Vyse smiling as well '_After all her character remains the same as the first time we met…_' he thought.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Six and a half years ago..._

"Hi, I'm Vyse nice to meet you" he said extending his hand to the chestnut haired girl as she looked at him with her beautiful green eyes.

"Vyse... I'm Felicia..." she said without holding Vyse's hand, so he retracted it.

"I hope you feel... welcome here. It's a small Island but..."

"Small?" she interrupted "It's a miniature! How do you live here?"

"..."

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

'_Yeah, for sure she's still the same..._'

Both walked to a table placed on a lonely corner and they sit and started chatting… After half an hour they had spoken about almost everything, not extremely detailed, but Vyse discovered few things. Still, there was something that was bothering him a lot...

"So, Felicia… You're saying that everyone in Pirates Island is concerned about me?"

"Yes Vyse… They all have spoken about you. From the crew of your ship, to your parents..."

"What about Aika y Fina?" asked Vyse.

"…" Felicia made like a dislike gesture and replied "Aika is the new captain of your ship, Fina is the vice captain... They gave me this" said Felicia handing a letter to Vyse "somehow they find out that I was going to contact you, so they asked me to deliver you this letter."

"…" Vyse stared Felicia's face, then turn the face to the letter.

"And? You won't take it?" asked Felicia.

"No" replied Vyse pushing away the letter "it was nice... but they must understand that I... I'm part of their past" said Vyse looking to other place "things… are not longer as it were before… we've all changed Felicia" he said looking at her again. "Do me this favour, tell them that try and forget me... I... belong to a past that must remain behind... thus the things will be better... for all of us..."

But Felicia slapped him very hard "Especially for you I believe" said Felicia taking the letter from the table very pissed "If you don't want to read it, fine! But..." she stopped a moment to take a breath "but I think they'll love to know that their old friend received it gladly."

"Felicia..." said Vyse still holding his red cheek.

"Vyse, you must understand, it's no longer necessary that you continue hiding" said Felicia holding Vyse's hand on the table and trying to calm down "... Keep the letter" and she put it again on the table "when you feel ready to read it, do it..."

Vyse denied Felicia's request with his head. She sighed and looked to the table to take the letter.

"Fine!" she said very angry.

"Felicia..." interrupted Vyse.

"No! I know it's difficult for you to see me again in this situation! I know it's hard for you to reencounter your past... and more this way and, I'm sorry Vyse but... someday it has to happen. Sooner or later you will have to face it..."

"I'm confused. That's all. I thought you'll be mad at me..."

"And I am!" she said angrily.

"Well, this is very surprising for me... Meeting you like this..."

"Fine..." she finally admitted "as I said, I owe you an apology, I know this wasn't the best way but I'm sure it was the only way to contact with you."

"No, it's not that, it's just... I really don't know... what to think" said Vyse staring fix at the table.

"… I know how you feel… I feel it myself once…" said Felicia lifting Vyse's face with her hand to look him in the eyes "I felt that way when I knew that... When I knew that you get lost in the Lunar Islands. I felt like... a part of me was snatched away... Maybe you don't want to, but I believe that everything will be better if you decide to visit Pirates Island."

"…" Vyse didn't reply. He simply turned his face around.

"You should think about that" told him Felicia as she lifted from the chair to kiss his still red cheek "you know you'll always be welcome on the Island that saw you grow. Think about that. Oh, and I'm sorry I slapped you... But you deserved it" she said turning around to leave "goodbye Vyse, it was good to see you after all this time" she said feeling that she failed to convince him to return.

"... Felicia wait!"

She stopped and turned around to see Vyse..

"..." Vyse lifted from the chair and approached her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Vyse looked at her in the eyes, she started to get nervous, and suddenly he kissed her, she replied the same way, feeling shocked. Everyone in the pub cheered the kiss between them. They make a very nice couple.

"..." Vyse slowly got away from her and before she had a chance to continue walking he said "You know I missed you... A lot..."

"Really?" she said on a joker tone with her face a little blushed "I can't tell..." she said laughing.

"Argh, shut up..." he replied laughing as well. He breathed and said "I'll take the letter."

"... Are you sure? Why you changed your mind so quick?"

"... It's just... I don't, want to keep hiding, you know? I would like to return... to see them... everyone... soon."

Felicia smiled "You know they're waiting for your return, take your time, but not too much, uh? Here, the letter is yours..." she said handing the letter to Vyse.

"Thanks" he replied.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm still pissed at you for thinking that way."

"I'm sorry..."

"I think it's ok. It's natural that you think that way after all that happened." Vyse stood silent just looking Felicia's face. She finally decided that it was time for her to leave him alone. After all he needed time to think and consider which options he had.

"I guess I'll be meeting you all soon..."

"Well then, see you soon..." said Felicia.

"See you..." replied Vyse.

Felicia winked him one eye, smiled, turned around and started to walk...

"Hey, Felicia..." '_Felicity?_' he thought. The girl turned around to see Vyse "... I love you."

"..." she smiled "I love you too..." and then continued walking without turning back.

"Hey that girl was in love with me!" said a drunken Pirate.

"No she was in love with! Me!" replied another.

Both Pirates started a fight, which joined the rest of drunken Pirates of the pub. Vyse was still standing in the middle of the pub, staring at the letter, without noticing what was happening behind him until a bottle crashed on his head.

"Ow, Argh... Hey! You'll pay me for this" he said to the Pirates saving the letter on his pants...

When he finally left the pub he was thinking about what happened with Felicia.

'_How can she be so calmed after all these years?_'

"_I love you too..._" he reminded her words before leaving him.

'_I thought she'll be mad at me... Everyone, for leaving them behind all these years, but I was... wrong... They still think about me…_'

Vyse was walking through the streets of Maramba, thinking on what will happen after his encounter with the past, when he crossed a corner he noticed that two girls were talking, when he looked at them detailed he find out they were Aika y Fina, so he turned the corner again, he didn't want to be seen by them, not yet at least.

Didn't Felicia tell him that she hasn't been followed? Maybe she didn't know? But, if she wasn't followed what were the girls doing there?

Vyse tried to not be seen by them, so he quickly left the place.

'_I better move on. I should left the Island soon. I need time to gather my ideas…_'

Vyse, after leaving behind the girls without being noticed, was boarding his ship. He was thinking on the things that will happen on the incoming days...

'_I believe that we already spent too much time here_' he thought "Maybe we should get going, don't you think Kiru?"

"Kuargh!"

"Ok, let's get out of here."

Immediately, the Dreameater was leaving Maramba's main harbour.

'_I had the chance to see three of them. I wonder when I would see the other two…_'

* * *

Author's Note: ¹As reference to the appearance of this character I inspired on the actress Amanda Bynes (when she had brown hair) if you want to have a better idea of how does Felicia look alike.


	2. Session II: Far Away Story

**Session II ****[Part I]****: Far Away Story…**

It's been a couple hours since Vyse left Maramba. The sky was calmed and silent. Even seemed that the wind ceased to blow.

Vyse was in the controls room steering the ship to somewhere far from Nasr. He was considering the idea of going to Pirates Island once at all, and end everything he had gone trough after all these years.

But still his mind was telling him that even thought what Felicia said, things wouldn't be as simple as they seem. Once in the Island, he will have to face the mixed emotions of his parents. Happiness, anger, sadness, all that will be in the same room once he decided to go.

"Do you think it'll be correct to go to Pirates Island after all this time? I would like to put an end to this once for all. But first I need to think very well what I'll do when I reach the Island."

"Go to the Island! Go to the Island!"

"I told you that I was going to think about it. I can't show up just like that. I must plan what I'm going to do."

"Kuargh!"

Their way continued and several hours later, Vyse was nearby the Lands of Ice. He spent there the rest of the day, doing nothing, just thinking and meditating…

'_How fast the day left_' he thought as he saw the sun hiding behind a mountainous Island from one of the small windows of the control room.

The Purple Moon was appearing above him, and Kiru already changed the colour of his feathers to a purple tone.

"Kiru, do you think it's a good idea go to the Island?"

"Maybe" said the bird on a human like voice tone, even if it still was his usual voice tone.

"Shall we go soon?" asked Vyse.

"You've been expected in the Island Kuargh!" replied Kiru.

"No matter how intelligent you might be, deep inside you'll always be a talking bird... And I'll always be a Blue Rogue..."

Vyse walked out the control room and went to the ship's deck.

'_Maybe Felicia is right. The best I can do is ending with this farce as soon as possible… But, how can I send them my message?_'

Just then, Kiru was singing an old song he knew long time ago.

"Kiru!" called Vyse "Come here, I need you to do something for me!" he said writing on a piece of paper.

"Kuargh..."

"Here" he gave the bird the piece of paper "take this note to Felicia on Pirates Island, try to not lose it. It's a long trip, do you think you can make it?"

"No problem!"

"Good... fly then. And take care my friend."

"Kuargh..."

So, Kiru immediately left to take Vyse's message to Pirates Island.

'_I hope Kiru to be well received_' thought Vyse as he saw the bird fly away from the ship'_I hope the notice doesn't affect my parents too much..._'

The night passed, Kiru was still on his way to Pirates Island, but he stopped on a small and apparently inhabited Island to eat and drink something before continue his long trip. It still left at least half day to reach his destiny.

"Kuargh…"

Kiru rested on the Island for about three hours. Being the entire night flying left him exhausted…

Finally, after a little break, Kiru continued with his journey to reach the Island. The day quickly passed and it was night again. On the distance, he divised a small Island. Finally, Pirates Island was ahead. As he got close to it he was seen by a person who was staring at the vantage place.

"A bird? I've never seen any like that before."

'_Person_' thought Kiru "Kuargh!"

Kiru approached to the vantage place to find out if that person could help him.

"Good evening little bird" said a girl. She was the one standing on the vantage place.

"Kuargh!" replied Kiru.

"Are you lost?"

"Pirates Island! Kuargh!"

"What? You're looking for Pirates Island? This is it. Just where we are right now."

"Kuargh! Felicia! Felicia! Kuargh!" said Kiru moving its wings.

"What? What's wrong with Felicia? Do you know her?" asked the girl very surprised.

"I got Soooooooomething for her!"

"Can you really understand me?" asked the girl.

"Kuargh..."

"... If you want I can take you to where she is."

The girl let the bird rest on her shoulder as she took him to see Felicia who was in the underground.

Once there, the girl went to where Felicia was, the pub. It seemed to be her favourite place on the Island.

"Felicia!" shouted the girl as she enter in the place "this bird is looking for you. Do you know it?"

Felicia looked to the door, where the girl was, and when she saw the bird she spit the drink she had in the mouth.

"Yes" replied coughing a little "is from a friend of mine… Thank you for bringing him here..."

"No problem Felicia. See you later little bird" said the girl leaving Kiru on the pub's board.

"Kiru! Kuargh!" said Kiru as a sign that he had a name.

"Kiru, nice to meet you, I'm Kylee. See you."

"Kuargh! Take care Kyleeeeee! Kuargh!"

The girl said goodbye as she left the pub. Once she was out, closing the door after her, Felicia stared at Kiru…

"So, I see you've met Vyse's little sister. Now tell me, what are you doing here?" asked Felicia a bit serious "You won't tell me that you escaped, do you?" the other people who was in the pub stared at her, as she was crazy.

"Kuargh! Vyse sent me! Kuargh!" Felicia shut the bird's peck as he pronounced Vyse's name.

"_Shhh._ _Do you wanna stay here until he comes?_"

"Kuargh…"

"That's what I thought…" she said releasing Kiru's peck.

"This is for you!" said Kiru handing the piece of paper to Felicia.

"A note?" said Felicia as she opened it and quickly read it "... well" said Felicia on an unpleasant voice tone after reading it "I guess this is a start. Not the best, but a start after all. You tell him that we'll be waiting for him."

"Kuargh, no problem" said Kiru beginning to fly to depart.

"Wait" said Felicia as the bird stopped to watch her "how are you supposed to open the door with your wings?"

"Kuargh..."

"Besides, you must be tired and it's also too late, why don't you rest here tonight and depart tomorrow morning? I imagine that you must be flying for a long time, and you must be hungry too, right?"

"Kuaargh" said Kiru as his eyes shine in happiness.

"Fine. I'll take that as a yes. You'll spend the night with me. But you won't be talking asleep or else I'll kick you out the room!" the people at the pub stared at her, but she really didn't care.

"..." Kiru didn't reply either; he just stared at her too.

So, Kiru stood the entire night on Pirates Island to rest.

He depart the next morning very early. The moon was still visible and the sun hasn't started to rise yet.

"Fly then, you remember what I asked you to told him?"

"_Ku_arGH!" said Kiru rising the sound of his voice.

"You don't remember? Even if you are capable of talking like us you're not that smart after all. Tell him that we are expecting for him" said Felicia drawing a smile on her face "you take care Kiru. See you..."

"..." Kiru stared fix Felicia's eyes before fly to go to where Vyse was: the Lands of Ice...

'_We'll see again soon Vyse..._'

Thus, Kiru leave quickly to take to his friend Vyse the important message Felicia send...

The next morning...

Vyse was sleeping peacefully on the ship's deck; it's been two days since Kiru left to Pirates Island. Vyse still haven't realized that it was morning already. He was immerse on a deep dream, seeing exactly what he wanted to see.

_

* * *

__Dream…_

"Vyse, welcome home son."

"Vyse! How has been my boy after all these years?"

"Kylee, you won't say hello to your older brother?"

"I'm so happy you have decided to return."

"Vyse, finally after all these years we see each other again. I thought the old captain wasn't going to return to take again all its labours whit his crew."

"Vyse…"

"Fina?"

"Vyse…"

_End of the Dream…_

* * *

"_Fina_"

"_Vyse..._"

"_Fina_"

"_Vyse..._"

"Fina!" Vyse lifted abruptly from the deck, breathing fast. It was Kiru who was calling him, and after seeing his reaction he started to make sounds similar to a laugh "Kiru!... You're a dumb... Don't do that again…" said Vyse rubbing his eyes.

"Felicia said! Felicia said!"

"What? What she told you?"

"We're expecting for you! We're waiting for you!"

"But wait. How did she say it?"

"_Soft..._" whispered the bird in a very humanistic way.

"Argh" said Vyse shivering "I hate when you reply me like that."

It seemed that Felicia's reaction was the one Vyse expected, after all, his return won't be as soon as she wanted to...

_Back on Pirates Island..._

* * *

Felicia:

I know everyone want me to return, but, the truth is that I'm still not very sure to return.

I hope you can understand my situation, 'cause it's not easy what I'm going to do.

I'm going to travel, this time I'll search for the courage I need to face the things, that's why that right now I'm not planning to return to Pirates Island.

I hope you can forgive me, but I ensure you that we'll meet soon.

Say hello from me to Aika and Fina, and especially to my mother anad Kylee, tell them that I'll be there soon to see them.

Vyse...

* * *

"I really hope that you know what you're doing... Vyse..."


	3. Session II: Facing the Past

**Session II**** [Part II]****: Far Away Story: Facing the Past…**

In other place of Arcadia was Dyne, Vyse's father, trying to find some Black Pirates ships to remind the old times.

As the things changed, the Black Pirates allied with the Blue Rogues, to try and fight against the oppression of the new régime.

After eight years, the reborn Valuan Empire started a dictatorship which slowly took over all Arcadia, forcing the people to follow the régime or die.

The exiled decided to create a resistance to try and stop the empire before it was too late but, unfortunately, they were defeated and the few remaining decided to hide to try to save their lives, waiting for the exact moment to strike back.

'_Now the new system imposed in Arcadia have made us lose some of our essence. The Black Pirates cooperate with the government... Who would thought that something like that will happen? They're used to cause havoc and control the citizens with fear. Everyone has lost hope, there's no more laughs of the children, and we must live hidden, we must remain in the shadows, trying to protect our lives and the lives of those who we love. Things are so different. We both were enemies of the Valuan Empire, Black Pirates and Blue Rogues were against them, and now... they're the government. It's too bad that any of them keep their old believes._'

"Adventures are difficult to find, don't you think Dyne?"

"... Uh?" he said turning his face to see Gilder "Yeah... I was thinking on that" he said turning around again to see through a small window of the controls room of the ship "... we can't even face the government of the new Valua, they're too many for us. Those mean Black Pirates, they decided to give up and join them before facing the consequences... They're nothing but a bunch of cowards" Dyne was angry and disappointed, almost deprived of hope.

"Everything will give a twist soon Dyne. I have this feeling, everything is going to be as it used to be in a little time."

"Ja, you really think that? Gilder, you've been telling me that almost for three years, and nothing happens yet... Only more and more Black Pirates join the régime."

"Calm, this time I'm sure that everything is going to change... For better, this time. I ensure you that."

"Well, I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes..."

After this rebellion begin, five years ago, several things had happen. One of them was the join of Gilder to Dyne's crew. They travelled together to search for Vyse after he disappeared, recruiting allies and fighting the Troop Valua, a Black Pirates fleet who ensured to work for the régime.

'_We've been too long hidden in shadows. The time to face those cowards to restore freedom of the world of Arcadia will come soon. It's enough of being taking the demands of a single person..._' was Gilder's thoughts.

Later that night...

* * *

"Vyse! Over here! Hurry!" screamed Dyne as loud as he could to try and be heard in the middle of the wind's roar.

"Vyse!!!!!" screamed Aika.

"_Argh... what happened?_" whispered Vyse as he rise to be sit on the ground holding his head.

"Vyse! Vyse look out behind!!!!" shouted B to him as her ship was departing from the purple island.

BAM, BAM.

"Leave him! It's too late..."

"Vyse!!! Vyse!!!" and then B fainted.

"VYYYYYYSSEEEEE!!!!!" shouted Dyne as Billy's ship depart too.

"Vyse..." said Fina before faint.

"Vyse NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Aika crying as she was held from her waist from one of the men of the crew.

"We both will die in here... _Blue Rogue..._" and then he fell on his knees and then fell completely unconscious on the ground.

To Vyse everything was a blur, and the screams were just nothing but a incomprehensible noise. He received two shots on his right shoulder and then fell on the ground and went unconscious...

_Vyse... Vyse... Vyse... Wake up!_

_End of Dream._

* * *

"Argh!" he woke up very agitated sitting on the bed. His heart was beating as hard as he ever felt it beat and he was completely wet in sweat. That nightmare has haunted him since the day he left the Lunar Islands five years ago. "Why does this has to happen to me?" he asked loud as he started to cry desperately, feeling lost and confused. Kiru woke up and was staring at him as he cried incessantly. It was horrible to revive that feeling of despair he felt in the moment that everyone left him behind; injured and fainted, laying aside the recently defeated enemy.

'_Raphael..._' he thought '_He died, and so did I..._' he wiped his tears and his eyes were shiny red "Now, stupid dream, let me sleep..." he said laying down on the bed closing his eyes to try and sleep again. That nightmare about his past won't stop him to rest.

The next morning...

Vyse, having decided to take a time to meditate the things before going to Pirates Island, left away from the Lands of Ice with no specific track. Not even his conversations with the purple Kiru were enough to keep him awake. He needed to feel the excitement he used to feel before, but still, he wasn't enthusiastic as he used to be, he was confused, a little angry, sad and depressed, he really wasn't sure how was he feeling, he really didn't know how to name that emotion.

'_What boring hot is so unbearable, there's no wind, no Pirates, no nothing... And besides, Kiru doesn't stop talking... SHUT UP!... I'm tired of being in this situation... And the idea of returning to Pirates Island after these six years got me really nervous... What would you do if you were in my situation "B"?_' thought Vyse leading the ship, but he was interrupted soon...

"Vyse, ship on sight!" shouted Kiru "Ship on sight!"

Vyse looked outside to find out that it was a Blue Rogues ship.

"_I can't believe it... _Now I'll have to face one of mine?" '_What timing__, a Blue Rogues ship sailing these skies. And I imagine that they must be wishing to face a group of Black Pirates..._' "Kiru go to tell the Captain of that ship to not attack!" '_Or else we're lost..._'

"Why me!?" said Kiru on an exalted voice tone...

"You're the only one of us that can fly!, Besides I'm piloting the ship. Stop complaining and hurry, or would you want them to take the ship and us as prisoners? Well, me at least. You'll sure be eaten."

"_KUARGH..._" Kiru said with a concern expression on his eyes.

"Or even worst, they can sink our ship into the Deep sky…"

"Kuargh..."

"Fly now!" Vyse shouted "Fast!"

Kiru went to take the message from Vyse to the enemy ship, but before he was in the middle tour between both ships…

"What's that?"

"It looks like a bird."

"It's coming from the enemy ship."

"What do you want us to do Captain?"

"Shoot the target, but try nor to harm it. We need to know what it wants."

"Yes sir."

"Why these things happen to me!?" said Kiru very angry.

"FIRE!"

"Fire!?" said Kiru staring at the man just screamed.

Suddenly they open fire…

"FIRE! VYSE! HELP! VYSE!"

"What the hell? Kiru..." said Vyse running out of the controls room after hearing his friend screams "Kiru, return fast!" he shouted when he realize that the enemy ship open fire.

Kiru didn't wait for Vyse's orders, because he inmediatly was returning to the ship, but when he was close to the ship one of the bullets of the enemy hit him on a wing, making him fall sky down.

"Kiru no!"

Vyse didn't thought twice, he quickly pick a sort of back bag from the deck and jumped from the ship to rescue his bird.

The Captain of the other ship watched the whole event and exclaimed:

"Cease fire!"

"But Captain, what happened?"

"_What the hell happen there?_" said on a low tone the deputy Captain of the ship when he saw the event.

"I want you to stop the attack!" said the Captain staring at the deputy captain.

"I'm on it!"

"Help the deputy Captain to take out a boat to rescue…" but he paused "Do it immediately!"

"But Captain, What's going on? Why do we have to rescue...?" the rage look of the Captain made the man stop the phrase "... right... right away, sir..."

The ship's crew moved quickly to avoid Vyse get lost on the Deep Sky.

They launched a rescue boat to save Vyse. On the boat was the deputy Captain, which descent as fast as possible to get close enough to Vyse.

"Hang on Kiru, I'm close to you!" screamed Vyse approaching his fingers as much as possible to Kiru while falling incredibly fast to the Deep Sky "_Almost there... _Gotcha!" exclaimed Vyse taking Kiru on his arms.

"_Kuargh..._" said Kiru on a very low tone before stop moving.

"Don't worry buddy, everything's gonna be ok."

Then, Vyse used the back bag, which opened releasing some sort of lifeguard to quit falling. The boat just passed aside him as he ceased to fall.

'_What the...?_' thought the deputy Captain seeing Vyse abruptly stop his free fall. '_It seems that you don't need us anymore at all?_' he thought staring at Vyse as he floated above the boat which was trying to save him from a certain death.

"Vyse, my wing!"

"Shhh. Quiet Kiru, you're gonna be fine. You must rest now."

"Vyse!"

"What the hell…?" said Vyse as he looked down. It was Gilder who was calling him. "_Gilder?..._ Gilder!"

"Vyse!, Are you all right?"

"Yeah! I'm just floating in the middle of the sky!" he replied.

"Don't worry, we're getting close to you!" said Gilder approaching the boat from below of Vyse.

'_I just can't believe this..._' thought Vyse as Gilder elevated his boat for him to be safe...

"You're ok?" asked Gilder once Vyse sit inside the boat and deflated his lifeguard.

"... Yes" said Vyse "just a little wet by passing through the clouds..." he said moving his head to get rid of the extra water from his hair.

"You're gonna be fine then... Let's go to the ship..."

Gilder went to the main ship. Once safe, sitting on the inner part of the ship where the boats were, one of the crew members took Kiru to bandage him.

"Why don't you let me take the bird to get its wing bandaged?"

"Ok. Take care of him."

"Vyse..." said Kiru.

"You're gonna be fine Kiru. Relax, he's going to take care of you."

Vyse saw the guy took Kiru to be healed, and then he remain silent. Gilder begin to try to make his old friend and travel partner to talk a bit, due to the uncomfortably silence.

"I see... that now you are riskier than before" said Gilder to Vyse staring at the floor "and... how have you been all this time? It seems that you don't depend on anyone."

"… I…" said Vyse staring a fix point of the ground, he was a little confused for the sudden encounter with his old friend "I'm sorry..." he finally said lifting his face to stare to a wall as he laughed a little with a slight smile on his face.

"Why do you apology?" asked Gilder staring at his face.

"I don't know" he replied "maybe because that's the only thing I think about right now" he said as he stared to his friend face.

Both stared fix to to the eyes for a moment, to then see the ship's floor.

"Maybe..." said Vyse as Gilder turned to see him "... forget it" he said quickly.

"Being alone all this time has made you change a lot, right?" said Gilder.

"Yeah..." replied Vyse with a smile as he lifted his face again to see the wall again "a little, perhaps. But I can't say the same for you my friend..."

"What you mean?" asked Gilder with a intrigue gesture.

"Nothing in particular..." said Vyse staring to other side in a sarcastic way.

"..." Gilder stared at him fix with face of not many friends.

"Well..." he said holding the laughs a little "you're the same, just pretty older than I thought you'll be my friend" he said as letting go a loud laugh "how bad has treated you the life..."

"Ja, ja, ja... very funny. The years don't pass in vain..."

"... Yeah" said Vyse stopping laughing, it seemed that the comment wasn't the most appropriate in that situation "people change, you know?"

"A little I guess, but still, deep inside they're still the same..."

"Yes... I guess so... I'm glad to see you" said Vyse with a little of melancholy on his voice.

"I say the same..." said Gilder extending his hand to Vyse to hold it.

For a moment they stood silent…

"And, what a coincidence to find you here. What happened with 'The Claudia'?" asked Vyse.

"... The Claudia..." Gilder let go a sigh, to then take a breath and reply "I lost it..."

"What?" said Vyse pretty shocked "How? What happened?"

"It's a pretty sad story... and I really don't want to talk about it..."

"Oh... I'm so sorry..."

"Well, nevermind. Someday I'll tell you... I'll go tell the Captain that you're here."

"So, you're not the Captain?" asked Vyse pretty intrigued.

"No, Vyse. Dyne is the Captain" replied Gilder.

"What? My father? But I thought it was yours..."

"Actually, I'm the deputy Captain of this ship. The Albatross III was built by your crew for your dad to use it to find you, but he never managed to locate you... until today... By the way, the cabin at the end is empty. Rest as I advise your dad that you're here..."

"... Thank you..."

After being saved by Gilder and be taken to his ship, Vyse was expecting for news of his father, which he haven't seen yet. Their re encounter will be hard, but Vyse could handle it…

'_Things has happen so fast... I never thought that I was going to see my father this soon, and less in this situation..._'

Vyse was thinking in the cabin where Gilder told him to rest a bit when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_...

"Come on in" he said.

"Vyse, feeling better already?" asked Gilder peeking on the door of the cabin.

"A bit better Gilder. I'm worried about Kiru."

"You mean the bird, right?" asked Gilder.

"Yeah. We've been together for a long time, and I don't want anything bad to happen to him. It'll be my fault."

"Don't worry for it Vyse, it's better already. But now it's resting..."

... On the deck along with the crew was Kiru, telling them his deeds, even thought that the men were more impressed by the fact that he speaks as a human...

"Well... maybe not at all. Kiru is up telling his 'deeds' to the crew. And they are really shocked..."

"Kiru's stories are pretty... fantastic..."

"I was talking about the fact that he speaks as it was human."

"Ah, yeah... That's... pretty amazing too."

"You should tell me a little more about it."

"Maybe later. It's a pretty long story..."

"Fine. By the way, when are you going to see your dad? Dyne is waiting for you on the deck..."

"Maybe I'll go see him now..." said Vyse starting to feel nervous.

"Ok. I'll leave you then so you could think on what you'll say..."

"Thank you Gilder..." he said before Gilder leave the cabin, closing the door after him.

Some time after, Vyse was reminding the adventures he used to have with his father when he was a child. Wishing to feel that way once more he walked to the ship's deck. It was late already, the cold night breeze blown a bit strong, freezing his face. Standing in the door, he inspired deeply, reminding the rescue mission where he obtained the scar he had on his cheek.

Vyse walked to one of the sides of the ship just to stare the deep blue horizon and the beautiful moon shining above him.

"I remember the first time I sail with my father in the Albatross..."

"So do I Vyse" said a voice strangely familiar for him "it's good to see you after all these years…" Vyse was scared to see, but he has to do it. When he turned around he saw who was "How you've been son? I have missed you so much…" said Dyne with one of the biggest smiles Vyse ever saw on his rude face.

"Father…" Vyse have no clue about what to do or say. He didn't know if he should run and hug him as he used to when he was a kid, or simply call him as usual.

"I think you've always called me 'Dad' instead of father or Captain Dyne" Dyne walked to the petrified Vyse, as this only stared fix.

'_¿What the hell is going on with me? Finally I have my dad in front of me and, I can't say anything? Try to react…_' "Dad, I… How you've been?"

"I see you can still speak. I've been fine, but I'm a lot better right now."

"Why... is that?"

"I believe that the answer is pretty obvious Vyse…"

"..." Vyse smiled and looked down.

"You have changed a lot" said Dyne getting close to Vyse to see the horizon "if I'm not wrong you were a lot less shy five years ago."

"Yeah... well..."

"Ja, ja, and now you stutter. Are you sure that you are Vyse?" said Dyne laughing a little putting his arm around Vyse's shoulders.

"Dad..."

"I'm joking son. You will always be the same for me, no matter what happen. In fact, I recognized you when I saw you jumping from the ship to rescue the bird..."

"Kiru..." Vyse interrupted.

"Ok, I recognized you when you jumped to rescue Kiru. I see that you care a lot about it."

"... He's been my only companion all these years. And thanks to him..." Vyse just shut up.

"I guess that you took it out of the Lunar Island, isn't it right?"

"..." Vyse agreed with his head.

"Only you know how terrible was that experience. By now, I'm glad that you're ok."

"Thanks. I thought that..."

"You can quit doing it. You don't have to worry now. Everything is going to be fine. I guarantee that. Now you should rest. If you want we can talk in the morning."

"Ok dad. Have a good night..."

"Sweet dreams son..." Dyne gave him few slaps on the shoulder and then he walked inside the ship.

Vyse stood staring at the horizon breathing the fresh breeze and feeling a little relief. The re encounter with his dad wasn't as bad as he thought after all.

Later, once he walked inside the ship he saw Gilder with Kiru posed on his shoulder.

"Vyse!" screamed Kiru extending his wings as he wanted to hug Vyse.

"Kiru! You're ok!" said Vyse running to it "Gilder told me that you've been the centre of attention early."

"Kuaargh..."

"I'm really shocked. I never thought something like this will exist."

"Yes, I know. I was lucky to find him."

"Could you tell me now how you two met? You told me that you will tell me other time."

"Ok. Your taking advantage of this situation. Well, I'll tell you, but I'll be breve... everything happened six years ago..."

* * *

_Flashback..._

I was caught on the Lunar Islands. It had been about two months...

"I can't take this anymore... it's been almost two months and and I'm trapped in this purple island. I'm sick of eating fruits, I need to taste something different..."

That night I was on a pretty small cavern, a big part of the frozen woods that covered the island was visible from there. It was then when I heard what it sounded like a voice singing. I was pretty shocked, because I thought I was completely alone on the island, so I walked out to see what was happening, if really was someone there or if it was my mind playing me dirty...

Once out, I saw a purple bird. '_Stupid__ island'_ I thought '_everything here is purple, even the birds._' I was angry, so I thought that I could hunt that bird to dinner that night.

To my surprise, when I was going to catch it, it throw me a powerful ice attack, destroying my weapon completely.

That's why I started to throw it everything I found, until it shouted.

"STOOOOOOOOP!"

That fact left me frozen, it was the first time I saw a bird talking, actually, the talking birds I saw only repeated what they hear, this one just asked me to stop.

"I must be crazy" I said out loud and to my surprise the bird replied me.

"Of course! How dare you to attaaaaaaaack me!?" and it sounded very angry.

"I'm sorry" I replied but still I couldn't believe what I was seeing "I know this is a dream, maybe the cold it's driving me crazy..."

"Kuargh, you're wrong..."

After that, the bird stood close to where I was, and the next morning it was fallowing me the whole day.

"Could you please quit following me? I'm trying to think how I'm going to get out of here."

"You can't..."

"Why you say that?"

"Without wings, how are you supposed to get out of here flying?" and for how difficult for me to accept it, the bird was pretty intelligent.

"I need a ship. Haven't you seen one here?"

"Ship? Kuargh..."

"You have no idea of what a ship is?"

"Kuargh..."

"Ok, I guess you are the only one who I can talk to here" and it was really difficult for me to admit that "you want to come with me?"

"Kuargh..." and the bird posed on my shoulder, freezing a little my clothes.

"Maybe I should give you a name. You don't have one, right?"

"Kuargh... No..."

"Let's see, which name will be good for you? Purple... Feather... Birdie... Icy..."

"Kuargh... Kiru!!!" he said flying to a tree with huge round purple fruits.

"Kiru? Is that the name of that fruit?"

"Kuargh... Kiru! Kiru!" he repeated that name constanly and looking happy, almost hugging the tree.

"And how does it knows that?" actually I had no idea of how did he know that, maybe he was inventing it because, he called the same way the next fruit trees we saw. That's why I decided to call him Kiru, and in the beginning he didn't understand it well, because when I called him he started to look everywhere like crazy, searching for something. Maybe he thought that I was telling him that there were fruits nearby.

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

"I see" said Gilder "It's very interesting how you two met. I understand why you care about him that much."

"Kiru is more than a pet for me or a partner, he is like my family..."

"If you were a bird!" said Kiru.

"…" Vyse showed him his tongue.

"Fine, I'll leave you then Vyse. You should rest a little. See you tomorrow morning..."

"Have a good night Gilder" said Vyse.

"Kuargh! Good night! Gilder!" said Kiru.

"See you tomorrow..." he replied.

"Maybe you should stop to show off with the crew" he said to Kiru, who was posed on his shoulder, as he walked to the cabin "to them isn't normal to have the birds chatting as you do..."

"Kuargh..."

* * *

End of chapter II.

If you find any discordance in this chapter let me know. Thanks for following this story and for your comments, they help me continue writing...


	4. Session III: Morning Moon

**Session III: Morning Moon.**

Almost two weeks later. I have to apologize for the misspellings from the previous chapter; I wasn′t working on my usual text processor so it was a little more difficult. Anyway, here is the third chapter and you′ll find some of the answers you′re looking for here. Enjoy…

* * *

Vyse was quiet on his dad′s ship. His thoughts were now a lot more calmed than usual. His mind was clear and serene for the first time in a long time; it seemed that his encounter with his friends had taken a huge burden from him.

'_I′m glad that all happened this way…_' he thought before falling asleep.

The next morning, Vyse woke up very early, he was thinking on what he should do now, on what was correct and what wasn′t. His intentions weren′t to stay on the ship for a long time.

'_I don′t know if I should stay a while here, or if I should leave immediately. I said I was going to travel, but I never thought that I will do it along with my dad. Would I be exaggerating the things?_'

Vyse′s thoughts were very ambiguous about what he should do. He knew that his friends and family didn′t hate him, in fact, they were happy to see him, to see that he was fine.

Trying not to call the attention very much, Vyse along with Kiru, tried to leave Dyne′s ship, because he wasn′t interested in revive the old times along with his dad, but before he could take one of the boats out to leave he hear a voice coming from the exit hatch.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Argh!" both Vyse and Kiru screamed surprised just before the other person finished to speak. Their eyes opened like a pair of plates "Gilder…" said Vyse watching who just talked to him and holding his chest.

"I really didn′t think that you will run away like that. You′re not going to stay with us for a while?"

"Gilder… No… I′m sorry. That′s no my intention. And truly our encounter was pure coincidence. Besides, I must do other things before joining you again. I hope you can understand."

"… Actually I don′t… But I′ll respect your decision of leaving, I′m not the right person to judge your actions. I know we will meet again. But, don′t you think that you should tell Dyne that you′re leaving?"

"Perhaps, but I think he wouldn′t let me leave…"

"And why wouldn′t I?" said a third voice from the entrance. It was Dyne.

"Dad…"

"Dyne, Vyse needs to talk to you. I′ll leave you alone so you could talk" said Gilder walking out through the door where Dyne was leaning on.

"…" Vyse didn′t know what to say. And also didn′t dare to see his dad′s face.

"…" Dyne smiled at him "Come over Vyse" he said sitting a small bench aside the door. Vyse walked closer to where he was "you know that no matter what happen. You always will be my son, keep that on mind…"

"..." Vyse just agreed with his head looking to the floor and sitting aside Dyne.

"When you left… I felt like a part of me was lost" said Dyne with tears on his eyes putting one hand over one of Vyse′s knees "I was very... happy to see you after all these years. And maybe the word happy wouldn′t be enough to describe how I felt…"

"…" For a moment Vyse didn′t say anything "Why didn′t you try to look for me six years ago?"

"Vyse, since the very first day that you get caught in the Lunar Islands I was expecting for the moment when the access opened again to go looking for you… And, when it finally happened, I got inside to search for you, but I couldn′t find you in any of the Islands, and I spent two weeks looking for you there."

"I didn′t know…" said Vyse looking to the floor.

"Did you really think that we have forgotten you?" asked Dyne.

"I don′t know. It′s just that... In that moment there was... Kylee…"

"Stop" interrupted Dyne "If it′s true that we were happy for the born of your sister is also true that the pain we felt for not having you it was incomparable. Your mother cried and prayed to the moons every single night to bring you back safe and sound to us…"

"…" then Vyse started to cry.

"I′m really sorry that you had to go trough all that Vyse…"

"No, dad" he said wiping his eyes a little, still crying and with his voice shaking "it was my entire fault. I misunderstood the things. And, I think that... I made you and mom go trough very difficult times. I′m so sorry... It wasn′t my intention..."

"Don′t think on that anymore. As I said, you and only you know how terrible that experience was. All that matters now is that you are here."

For a moment, Vyse stopped talking. He ceased crying completely and after few breaths he finally continued talking to Dyne.

"About that dad… Actually I wasn′t expecting this encounter. I already met Felicia four days ago and…"

"Felicia contacted you? So, that′s what she needed to do" interrupted Dyne.

"What you mean?" asked Vyse intrigued.

"She asked me permission to leave. She said she must do something extremely important, and she needed to return to Pirates Island after that but she didn′t give me details of what was it…"

'_So, it was true after all that anyone knew that she was going to contact me…_'

"Now she should be at Pirates Island…"

"She is" interrupted Vyse "I sent Kiru to deliver her the news that I′m going back and she was there…"

Vyse and Dyne talked a little more, and finally Vyse said that he would not stay… Dyne, of course, didn′t agree, but he couldn′t take decisions over Vyse′s life. Not anymore…

"Here. Take this" said Dyne handing him a picture.

"What′s this? It′s mom and is this girl…?"

"Yes Vyse. Is Kylee. She looks a lot alike you when you were her age. This is her favourite picture. She gave it to me and asked me to give it to you once I found you."

"She′s very pretty…"

"Hehe. Of course. Why do you think is that? She is like her father…"

"Ah, dad. Stop fooling around; remember that you are not as in shape to face challenges."

"What you mean? I′m in better shape than ever…"

"Yeah… whatever… I believe Gilder has gotten you out of more than one rush or, am I wrong?"

"Ahem… Well, he has helped me in certain occasions…"

"Hey dad don′t worry, you′ll always be one of my heroes. The number one…" said Vyse slapping his shoulder.

"Ow… Ha, Ha, Ha… Well… now, I think is the time to say see you later…" said Dyne with a lot of melancholia and sadness with his eyes wet and as he was about to start crying.

"Of course dad. Don′t worry" said Vyse passing his hands over his dad′s eyes to wipe them out "I′m going back to Pirates Island, I ensure you that" Vyse hugged him strongly "see you soon. Say hi to everyone from my part…"

"I will Vyse…"

In that moment one of the man of Dyne′s crew run to the place...

"Hey, please wait a minute!"

"What?" both Vyse and Dyne turned around to see what happened.

"Hey, I want to say something to... Uh..." he said looking at Vyse.

"Vyse" said Vyse.

"Vyse, right. I′m really sorry about what happened before."

"What you mean Drake?" asked Dyne.

"It was my fault and I′m really sorry that I... shot your bird. I didn′t mean to hurt neither of you, so I′m sorry."

"So it was you?" said Vyse lifting his left eyebrow.

"Vyse..." said Dyne on an attempt to make Vyse calm. He knew that he cared too much for Kiru.

"Yes, but I′m feeling very bad and I just wanted you to know it..."

"Drake, isn′t it?" said Vyse.

"Yes?" but when the guy asked he only received a hard punch on his right eye which make him fall.

"Damn..." said Dyne covering his face.

"I forgive you" said Vyse walking away from him.

"Owowwoow...." complained Drake laying on the floor.

Vyse boarded the small boat, giving it the last push with his legs to let it fall from the ship and sailed to his ship to then scream to Dyne:

"Tell Kylee that I′m going to see her soon. That I can′t wait for that moment to come…"

"…" Dyne agreed with his head as he saw Vyse approach to his ship.

"Kuargh! Kiruuuuuu!" said Kiru as Dyne said goodbye with his hand.

Dyne ran to the deck of the Albatross III to say goodbye again, as the Dreameater departed from the place where it stood the entire night.

"Send another boat to take the one Vyse used."

"Right away Dyne" replied Gilder, and before leaving he put his hand over Dyne′s shoulder "he will return, when he′s ready. You just have to give him a little time" and he impulse from Dyne′s shoulder to leave the deck to recover the boat.

"You′re right. Vyse doesn′t need us anymore to take care of himself…"

Dyne watched the Dreameater sail away until it vanished in the horizon…

'_I think it′s time to return to Pirates Island. Kylee will be happy when she knows that Vyse took her picture._'

Meantime, on the Dreameater Vyse was thinking on the chat he had with his father. He was happy for what happened. Besides he had the picture of his mother and sister aside him and stared at it every moment.

"In no time I′ll go to see you my darling little sister… In no time…"


	5. Session IV: Tearing Up the Black Past

**Session IV: Tearing Up the Black Past...**

_

* * *

_

_Flashback…_

"Dad, there′s something I have to tell you. I′m not staying. I′m going to see B."

"Beatriz? It′s being a long time since the last time I saw her. She helped to look for you. She once told me that she dedicated three years seeking for you…"

"Really?"

"Really. She really seems to be interested in you. I mean, she do care a lot about you. Maybe it's because of the lost of her brother."

"Yeah, I know. He saved my life and died to protect me…"

"Vyse, I′m not expecting for you to ask for my permission after everything that happened to you. You are now completely free to do what you consider is correct. You are 25 years old. You are a grown man. And I couldn′t be more proud of you. Even if I don't like the idea of you leaving, I′ll respect your choice to leave."

"Thanks dad. I felt that I should let you know. You are my family after all. My dad."

"Here… take this…"

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

Four days has passed since Vyse left his father's ship. He had cleared his thoughts a lot, and it was clear for him that it was time to return to Pirates Island as soon as possible.

He had his mother and sister picture aside him, Kiru was singing his old songs, but opposite to the prior times it wasn't annoying at all.

'_I have everything clear now. There's only one thing left to do. "B" is the right one. She'll know how to help me…_' he thought remembering the things he lived with her…

* * *

_Flashbacks…_

"Who the heck are you? And what are you doing in my vessel?" asked her as she hold her sword against Vyse's throat.

"No, wait. I'm not your enemy, I need your help. Billy sent me, he told me that you'll recognize this…" said Vyse showing her a pendant with a huge sapphire incrusted.

"…" she stared at him fix, until she decided to sheathe her sword to then take the pendant from Vyse "What are you looking for?" asked walking away.

"I need your help to find the access to the Lunar Islands" said Vyse standing up.

"…" the woman turned her sight to where he was "let them go" she commanded to her men, which have Aika y Fina "so, Billy is still obsessed on finding the islands" she said staring to the floor.

"No" replied Vyse. She stared at him and then approached him slowly "Billy has discovered the exact date when the entrance will open, and it won't last too much" the woman got a lot closer, and started to walk her fingers on Vyse's face.

"To be such a child you talk a lot, Blue Rogue" she said squeezing Vyse's face then releasing it to a side "You are very cute. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm the Captain of this vessel, the Nasr Vixen" and then kissed Vyse on the mouth "Beatriz. You can call me B" she said winking an eye.

"B" he said cleaning his mouth with his arm "I'm Vyse."

… … … … …

"Vyse, over here!" screamed B.

"B, look out behind…"

… … … … …

"In fact, you're the cutest guy I've ever met" she said placing her hand over Vyse's.

"You are exceptional B. But my heart belongs to someone else" replied Vyse getting his hand away.

"I see" said B "Fina is a very lucky girl."

"…" Vyse looked at her surprised. B looked him back "How… How do you know?" he asked.

"I'm older. I know about this stuff. Besides, your attraction to her is pretty obvious darling. I hope you never regret of your choice. And I hope that she loves you back" she ended giving him a kiss on his cheek "have a good night Vyse. Tomorrow is the great day" she said walking away from him, to then walk inside the ship…

… … … … …

"Vyse!" shouted B when she saw Vyse lying on the ground.

"Leave him, it's too late…" said one of the men of her crew holding her by the waist.

"Vyse! You have to get up! Vyse!" she shouted with tears on her eyes as her ship leave the Purple Island "_Vyse_" was the last thing she said before fainting out…

… … … … …

"…Argh!" B slapped Vyse "I thought you were dead!" she said with tears on her eyes.

"I'm sorry" excused Vyse holding his red cheek.

"That's not enough!!! I almost died thinking that I lost you too…"

… … … … …

"Well, it's time for me to go. It's been a year already, and it's my time to walk out on my own" said Vyse.

"You know you can always count on me…"

"Thank you… B…"

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

'_I always counted on her when I needed an ally, and even thought that our start was a little, harsh, we get along very well… It's been a long time since I don't see her. I hope she's in Yafutoma. The last time we saw each other she told me that she was going to stay there for a while…_'

Meanwhile, the Albatross III was arriving Pirates Island…

'_Finally I could tell Kylee what have happened…_' thought Dyne.

After few minutes, the ship landed inside the island. Dyne run to his office, and there…

"Daddy, you're back!" screamed a little girl when she saw him walk in, running to him to hug him.

"Kylee! I'm so happy to see you my darling… I have something to tell you."

"What is it daddy?" asked her intrigued stepping away from him.

"Search in my jacket, perhaps there's something missing" he said, lifting his arms to let Kylee check him.

"…" Kylee, for a moment, made a nervous gesture, and then weirdly, she was happy and hurried, by the opposite things that a small child will be. She searched and then… "The picture? Daddy!" she jumped to Dyne's arms crying "you find him? You find my brother, Vyse."

"Yes my girl" he said, as his wife, who was on the office too, covered her mouth and started to cry in happiness.

"Mommy, my daddy finally found him. Where's is he? He is in the ship?" Kylee was very anxious.

"No Kylee" he said. Both the girl and his wife vanished their smiles from their faces.

"What happened?" asked his wife.

"Vyse is fine, but he won't return, at least not now. But he promised me that he won't last too much on coming back…"

"…" the mother stared to the floor.

"Daddy, what did Vyse tell you when you give him the picture?" asked Kylee, happy and worried at the same time.

"…" Dyne crouched to get her height "he told me that you were the most beautiful girl he ever saw in his life."

"Really?" said Kylee as her mother smiled with tears on her eyes.

"Yes my Darling. That was what he told me. And he told me that he wished a lot to meet you very soon."

"You hear that mommy, my brother will return very soon" but when she turned around to see her, she was crying with her face covered with her hands "mommy, why are you crying?" she asked walking to her.

"Oh Kylee" said her mother carrying her "it's just that I'm too happy because of your brother will return and that he is ok" she said as Kylee wiped her tears.

"Don't worry darling" said Dyne "he won't take too much time to return."

Knock… Knock… Knock…

"Dyne" said Gilder peeking trough the door.

"What is it… Hey, what are you doing here?..."

Again, on the Dreameater, few hours later…

"KuaaaaaaaaAAAAaaaAAaaargh…" Kiru let go a loooooooooong yawn.

"Haha, you're sleepy Kiru? Perhaps it was your songs which tired you up that much…"

"Kuargh…"

"Don't sleep. We're just in the middle of the trip to Yafutoma. You wouldn't want to get lost, in case you have to return on your own…"

"Kuagh!" Kiru made a gesture of worry listening to those words.

"I'm just joking. I wouldn't make you fly by yourself trough the Dark Rift…"

The Dreameater was trapped, sailing the never ending darkness of clouds of the Dark Rift, besides of avoiding the dangers and constant whirlwinds appearing from nowhere.

Vyse was a little concerned for the strange looking of Kiru. His feathers were from a weird colour, it was pretty similar to the ordinary birds of Arcadia, of green and red colours with yellow stripes, but besides his defined main colours his feathers seem to move stripes of black colour, something similar to what an octopus or a giant sepia will do trying to camouflage itself in the storm clouds.

"Kiru, What is it? Are you alright? Why you feathers look like that?" but Vyse didn't receive a reply from the bird, which was staring to a fix point in the horizon, where the clouds seem to move like the colour of his feathers did "Kiru… Kiru… Kiru? Kiru! Reply me, what's wrong?"

"Kiru!" screamed the bird as it flew from the ship and it's wings started to fire some kind of ice and fire torpedoes aiming the clouds he was watching previously.

"Kiru! What's wrong with you!? What kind of attacks are those?" asked Vyse surprised watching the black fire balls shot by Kiru, as well as the ice of a deep blue colour. "Kiru stop!" but the command was interrupted by some kind of animal yell coming from the zone which Kiru was attacking "What the hell?"

Suddenly, a cumulus of clouds changed colour, doing a quick flash between intense red, yellow, electric blue and finally black and it was coming straight to the ship. It was a huge Sepia, the largest he'd ever seen on his life, and his bird was attacking it.

"Kiru!" Vyse tried to make the bird stop, but it only get to make him shout his name as a battle scream.

"KIIIRUUU!" screamed the bird and from it two enormous bird-like figures appeared, one of black and deep blue fire appeared above him and other of ice, which appeared under him, creating some kind of fog around it. The sight left Vyse in shock, he have seen Kiru do powerful attacks in the past, but only of a single element, the one of the ruler moon of the area, he have never seen it made two simultaneous attacks without the light of a moon shining above him and less from such opposite elements like fire and ice.

Kiru quickly flew away instinctively from the ship and tackled the Sepia, which started to create whirlwinds around itself.

Vyse chilled as he saw both figures completely independent fly away from each other and from Kiru, being three against one.

The three birds let go some kind of screech as they evade at full speed the never ending whirlwinds that appeared randomly before them and shooting parts of themselves against the huge beast, which will be at least of a fifty or fifty five meters long.

Vyse was terrified, he have never felt so much scare on his life before. His encounter with Rhacknam felt like an encounter with a lunar fish.

On his moment of distraction Vyse lost from sight the Sepia '_where is it?_' he thought worried as he searched for them in one of the sides of the ship, and then he felt it was shaking "NO."

From both sides of the ship appeared the elemental birds, letting go a new screech that make Vyse deaf for an instant. After that he heard Kiru yell its name once more y then, suddenly started to appear rays from under the ship, Vyse heard a new screech, another elemental bird appeared, electric blue coloured, from which uncountable rays come out hitting against the rocks and the sunk ships floating all over the place and even the deck of the ship. Vyse chilled. The new bird flew up and it spin over its back and fall down as the other two birds did the same and the three of them disappeared under the ship.

"Is it over?"

Everything calmed down as fast as it started, but only for a moment, and then were heard the screeches of the birds and the desperate shout of the Sepia, which flew shot from below the ship, passing extremely close to it, making Vyse fell sit on the deck. When it reached the highest part of the sky, Kiru, flew as fast as a lightning to get above the Sepia, and when it stopped, in the sky a huge circle opened letting the sun get inside, for the first time, on the Dark Rift.

The other three birds, of fire, ice and electricity flew away from the Sepia, and in the moment Kiru tackled the monster the other birds did the same with their eyes flashing in white, a huge explosion, a blinding white flash and a terribly hard noise knocked Vyse down.

"ARGH!" he shouted covering his face with his arms, falling to the ground "Kiru… Kiru… KIRUUUUUUUU!" screamed Vyse desperate getting up as fast as he could, thinking that Kiru might be dead "What just happened?" he asked himself, but to his surprise, above him a sky blue bird came down, with its eyes shining in white, it was Kiru. "Kiru, you're ok…" he finally said relieved when he recognized it.

The bird landed on the ship, closed its eyes and in that instant, the sky closed, making the darkness return to the place, and Kiru lose its sky blue colour and dyeing him completely black.

"Kiru…" Vyse run to where Kiru was and grabbed him hugging him strongly "I thought you were dead…"

"Kuargh."

"I'm glad that you're fine…"

Couple hours later...

After that shocking event, the Dreameater was already coming out from the Dark Rift, and right in front of their eyes was the majestic and splendid lost city of Yafutoma.

"Finally. Day light…" said Vyse, even thought it was afternoon already, which the light was red and orange. "Kiru, look, you're changing colour…" Kiru's feathers strangely started to change, first turning the colour of the sunset and then turning sky blue, a little metallic, with a shiny white crest on his head, the most beautiful colour he ever had.

The majestic view of Yafutoma was something worthy of admiration, island floating over island, attached together by a small river which crossed them all, this, plus the cultural richness of such civilization lost for so much time and the splendid beauty of the impressive blue moon which lightened the nights of that zone...

"It's been a long time since I didn't see something this beautiful. Besides Kiru, I hope you can meet few of my old friends. It's been a long time since the last time I saw them. One of them was the Crown Prince of Valua, and after we defeated Ramirez he married princess Moegi, native from this place."

"Kuargh..."

"What's wrong with you Kiru? You're acting really weird."

"Kuargh" Kiru seem to not pay attention to what Vyse say.

"That's weird, you're acting exactly as you did inside the Dark Rift, could it be that with this colour you're not smart?"

"Of course I'm smart" said Kiru in the most human way Vyse ever heard.

"Kiru? You do understand me. But, what happened to your voice? You ceased yelling!"

"Yell is for crazies, Vyse. I have enough intelligence to speak like you."

"..." Vyse was so impressed that he stopped talking for a moment with his mouth open.

"Look" said Kiru "We're approaching to the island. You should snuff yourself and close your mouth. Wake up!" screamed Kiru and finally got Vyse out of his amusement.

"Uh? Sorry, it's just that… this… this is the first time I hear you speak like that… Remember that we weren't in the Blue Island back in the Lunar Islands."

"Truly I impress, but it's not necessary to act like a retarded my friend."

"Uh, a bird calling me retarded. Ok. Let's head to the main Island, first we'll look for B and after we'll go visit Enrique and Moegi." '_A bird calling me retarded. Uhu._'

Vyse's impression by the way Kiru spoke ceased a little for a moment, and when they finally arrived the deck of the main island, and passed trough the security of the kingdom which recognized him immediately, they went to the place B told him she will be.

"_Khale Store, on Yafutoma. I always wanted to live there. I'll live there for a while as a Yafutoman, maybe you could find me there when you decide to visit me again..._" Vyse remember the words of his friend.

"Khale Store" said Vyse stopping by the door of the store which has that name above it. Getting inside he called, expecting for someone's reply and walked a little more "Hello? Good evening, is anyone here? B? It's Vyse..."

"Beatriz is not here" said a voice of an elder behind him making him jump and turn around at the same time "if you're talking about her."

"Good evening sir" said Vyse greeting him, with his head a little down as a reverence "yes, it's her who I'm looking for. My name is Vyse; I come from too far to speak with her. This is Kiru" said Vyse petting Kiru's head, which was posed on Vyse's shoulder.

"Good evening" said Kiru.

"Impressive" said the elder approaching to Vyse; making this give one step backwards "I never thought that I will ever see..."

"A bird like this?" interrupted Vyse.

"Kid" said the elder "this is one of the mythical Sacred Birds of Moon; better known as Lunar Dragons."

"Lunar Dragons? But, it's just a talking bird."

"More respect Vyse!" shouted Kiru.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to offend you. Besides, I came to see B; if she's not here I will like to know where I could find her. That if you know and you can tell me."

"Your impatience could help you in certain situations; nevertheless it could cost you something that you appreciate a lot."

"..." Vyse stared at him without saying any word.

"Beatriz left Yafutoma two days ago. She might return in a month or two."

"A few months? I can't wait for her that much, I need urgently to talk to her. You don't know to where she left?"

"Well. She told me that she needed to look for someone and it was very important to find it and tell it what she knows."

"What is it? Didn't she tell you, or she did?"

"It was something related to sailors, called, how was it? Ah yes, The Troop Valua."

"What? The Troop Valua?" '_¿What would she has discovered and why it will be so important to tell someone?_'

"It seems that she found something that she was looking for since a long time…"

"… _It's the only memory left of my brother. He loved that vessel. Our father built one for each of us. The Nasr Vixen, one of the slipperiest and aerodynamics ever seen in Arcadia, and the Nasr Lynx… the fastest of its kind. It was the most important to Billy, besides me, the only member of his family left alive. And now I'm alone…_" Vyse remember the sad words almost drowned in tears of the brave Black Pirate, as she told him why she must recover the ship. '_Billy… who died to protect me... The only person left to her in this world… Her older brother…_'

"Beatriz needed to find some Air Pirate, a Blue Rogue, for what she told me. Now it's some sort of mercenary, but the truth is that I'm not sure how it was called. I think she never mention it…"

"_That's you Vyse_" whispered Kiru when the elder stopped talking.

"_Shhh_" said Vyse "Did she really don't tell you where she headed to?"

"I think she mentioned something about an island with a windmill, and something related with a bird… Alba… Albaratron… Ah, yeah, Albatross, she said she will look for the owner of the Albatross III, a guy called Dyne."

"Dad" said Vyse looking to other side "You said that she left two days ago?"

"Yes, are you the person she's looking for?"

"Yes sir. It's me. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, of course not. To me is a pleasure to know Beatriz's brother."

"Her brother?" said Vyse.

"Yes. Well, actually, I guess, for the way she speaks about you and for the care she has for you. You are important to her. Once she said that she wouldn't know what to do if she loses you…"

'_I thought you were dead!… I almost die thinking that I lost you!…_'

"She is very important to me too…" finally said Vyse remembering B's reaction when they saw each other for first time after Vyse disappearance.

"So, Vyse? Would you like a cup of tea while we talk about your bird?"

"My name is Kiru" replied the bird in a very human way, almost interrupting the sir.

"Ok, Kiru, Vyse. I think I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Mako and as I said, it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Author's Note: Any similitude to one or more characters of the Pokémon ®* Series is pure coincidence; actually I realized the similitude at the time of including a third bird in the Dark Rift Fight scene. By the way, I hope some of your answers be replied here in this chapter. Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay.

*(©1995-2008 Nintendo/Creatures Inc./ GAME FREAK Inc.)


	6. Session V: The Last Lunar Dragon

**Session V [Part I]: The Last Lunar Dragon.**

"… The Lunar Dragons were a ruler species in Arcadia more than a century ago…" It's been a couple hours since Vyse and Kiru arrived to Yafutoma. "… They were known as Lunar Birds, due to their shape, similar to a bird." The shock of what happened inside the Dark Rift has passed and Vyse was on Khale Store, talking with Mako about Kiru and the race this belonged to…

"Wait a sec" interrupted Vyse "Do you mean that Kiru is not a bird?"

"Not necessarily. It was told that in shape they were birds, nevertheless never could be proved if in fact they were birds or not."

"Of course I'm a bird. I've been one all my life" replied Kiru a little pissed.

"Many things were told about these birds" said Mako getting up from his seat and walking to a library, taking a red leather covered book with golden letters on it "one of the most interesting things is that depending on the colour of its feathers these birds are more or less intelligent. The purple moon is the one which grant them more intelligence."

"Yeah, I have seen his intelligence in the Lands of Ice" said Vyse.

"Nevertheless, is the Blue Moon of Yafutoma which grants them the extraordinary ability to interact as they were humans. It also allows them to make Elemental Summonings, which are nothing but look like figures, created with the elements of the moons."

'_The birds I saw on the Dark Rift? But there was no moon light in there._'

"These Summonings are a living version of the elements, and only one can be created each time."

"That is impossible…" interrupted Vyse again. Kiru looked at him as well as Mako "Kiru did that inside the Dark Rift. There wasn't Moon there, and besides Kiru created not one, but three birds. Fire, ice and electricity."

"…" Mako stared at him fix, and then continued talking "however, these birds extinguished a century ago, and hasn't been seen until now. Can you tell me where you find it?"

"I…"

"We met in the Lunar Islands" interrupted Kiru replying to Mako "Over than six years ago."

"That temper is typical of these birds, according to historical references. Don't you know if there were others besides Kiru? Vyse?"

"I don't know. In all the time I was there I only found him."

"I was the only one there. I was born alone, on the Silver Island."

"But what I cannot understand is how Kiru could be a Lunar Dragon if the rest is extinct. There's no chance for him to be another kind of bird?" asked Vyse.

"Perhaps that could be explained. Kiru, actually all the Lunar Dragons in general, has the capacity to Transport themselves."

"…?" Vyse stood staring at him a little confused.

"You'll see, every living being is composed by energy. This energy is distributed through the whole body of the individual, and also divides in three types, the energy of Life, which allow a being exist, it allows it breath, see, feel, in the end, do everything that keep it alive. The second type is the Spiritual energy, which is transformed and canalized with the Moonstones in the well known attacks like Pyri, or Sacres. The difference between us and the Lunar Dragons is that they don't require the Moonstones, because they're straight descendants of the Moons. The last type of energy is the one of Physical Manifestation, in fact is the one that come out from every being when it does something or when it shows some kind of feeling. It's the aura. Once these birds die these three energies combine y and become a Metaphysical being, which will vary depending on the zone where they die. This being returns to the main source of it…"

"The Lunar Islands…" completed Vyse "So, if they are natives from those Islands, and if what you're saying about that they are straight descendants of the Moons, that will mean that the Islands, are…"

"... The Islands are shattered pieces of the Moons, which landed on this planet. With them arrived the birds."

"But that will be impossible. There was life, fruits, trees, everything."

"All that was already there before the pieces of the Moons fell here."

"Very interesting the whole story, but how did such giant pieces of the Moons fall here?"

"Ok, this fact is simply mythological, a fantasy, a legend perhaps, and it's unknown if it's true or not. The Planet where we're standing, the world that we know, it's nothing but a Seventh Moon, the Black Moon, which is believed to be the source of all life…"

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me that we're floating above a Moon?"

"Why? It's so hard to believe?" asked Mako.

"Simply it's impossible to believe" replied Vyse.

"One day, a creepy existence came out from the centre of the Black Moon, creating the path that separates this place from the rest of Arcadia."

"The Dark Rift…"

"The power of the Black Moon it's alive inside that place, and it's because of that that being inside there amazing things could be done, or at least that's what is believed."

"Is because of that that Kiru was able to do what he did, right?" said Vyse.

"Perhaps. The Black Moon represents the life in all the senses. On it is the origin of all the magical elements of its chromatic sisters, it's just that anyone really knows it, or they didn't know. It is also believed that the power source of the missing Gigas came from pieces of the Black Moon, called as Dark Moonstones…"

"And how did the Islands fell here? You haven't told me that part yet."

"Oh, yes, me and my mind. When people live for more than a century it starts acting like that. Anyway…"

"Wait, what you said? You're a hundred years old?" interrupted Vyse surprised.

"No Vyse, I have one hundred and thirty five years."

"What? You're fooling me out right? You're no older than seventy or eighty years as much."

"Hahahahaha, that's the typical reaction. Beatriz thought the same too when I told her. Let's see, what was I talking about…? Oh yes. As I said, the existence that came out from the Black Moon started to attack the other Moons, being able to take off from them what are known now as the Lunar Islands. After that, the energy of the Moons started to attack their Dark sister, sealing it in the centre, where it lies surrounded by hundreds of thousands pieces of the other Moons, Moonstones, and every time that a Moonstone falls is because a part of the Black Moon has lost its guard and it's free to escape."

"How could I believe that?" asked Vyse, feeling very confused because of the tale "We live floating above a seventh Moon, Black coloured, and from which is also believed that all life came from. Besides, from it a dark existence came out, which took chunks of the other six Moons and made them fall in this planet and then that existence created the Dark Rift, and thanks to the fall of the Islands, the Lunar Dragons, Kiru included, reached here. Who with a little of common sense will swallow all that? And with all the respect that you deserve Mr. Mako…"

"Mako… It's fine" interrupted the elder.

"Fine, Mako, tell me who will believe such story."

"Me, perhaps. Maybe I'm not as old to remember the day when the Islands fell here, in fact, it's believed that that happened near the destruction of the ancient world by the Silvites of the Great Silver Shrine or maybe it could happen after that, the truth is that I don't know, what it's true is that I'm sure that it happened, and if there's someone who knows something about it, could be the Silvites."

"Then there's no way to know for sure" said Vyse disappointed.

"Who says that?" asked Mako making Vyse stare him fix to the eyes "Where do you think the Lunar Dragons got their ability to Transport from? The Silvites were great knowers of this ability; the Elders of the Temple took it to such point that their Metaphysical essence could be present without stop being conscious and with no need of a Physical being."

"I don't get it."

"They're spirits with conscience that manifest themselves only in the Great Silver Shrine. It's easy to understand" replied Kiru.

"Just like Kiru said" said Mako with a smile on his face.

"Spirits of Silvites… Fina should know about this…"

Meanwhile, on Pirates Island…

"It's so good to see you after all this time Dyne."

"Beatriz, what are you doing here?"

"Dyne who is her?" asked Vyse's mother.

"You won't introduce me honey? I'm so sorry. My name is Beatriz; I'm an old friend of Vyse. You must be his mother. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I say the same" replied her not very happy because of B's comment, and because she stared at Dyne with no shame at all.

"Dyne, I need to find Vyse. I've discovered where is the Nasr Lynx and I need his help to get it back."

"Billy's ship? Where is it?"

"The Troop Valua has it on Valua. But I can't go on my own to look for it."

"Vyse and I met four days ago, but we split. And what a curious coincidence, Vyse went to look for you too."

"You mean he went to Yafutoma?"

"Yeah, well, I guess, actually he didn't tell me where you were."

"Damn, what could I do?"

"Maybe I could help you. In the end, you need a strategy to break in Valua. Why don't you stay? Perhaps Vyse…" but Dyne stopped, thinking that maybe Vyse wouldn't know where to seek for her.

"Mako…" said B, Dyne stared at her "the elder owner of the store where I live on Yafutoma. Maybe he told Vyse that I came here, that if he remembers that I mentioned it."

"So, you'll stay?" asked Dyne.

"Ok. I'll wait four days. Thus you could help me making a plan to invade Valua."

"Perfect" interrupted Gilder "then you could stay with me at my home, and we could make companion to each other" he said with a naughty expression on his face.

"Sweet, honey, but you must remember, I already rejected you once in the past, what makes you think that I won't do it now? Besides, you know I like boys, I'm too old to also change elder diapers" she said, even thought that she was only 33 years old.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" laughed Dyne unstoppable as his wife laughed discretely too.

"Whatever you said" replied Gilder a bit annoyed "Kylee, Felicia is looking for you. We'll talk tonight then, B" he said before walking out Dyne's office.

"I can't wait" replied B with a grin on her face.

"Wait, Kylee, before you leave" said Dyne and the girl walked to him "this is Beatriz. You haven't met her yet. She's a friend of your brother."

"Hi" replied Kylee a little shy as she was rose by Dyne and sit on one of his shoulders.

"Hello Kylee" she said stretching her hand for the girl to hold it "you are identical to Vyse sweetie. Every time you need something, and I'm around you can count on me."

"Thanks, Mistress Beatriz..."

"Oh, for the Moons. No sweetie. Just call me B, it's like your brother calls me and you can do it too, don't be shy, ok? Besides" said her smiling to Kylee "I'm not that old to be a Mistress, _neither I've got married_" she whispered in her ear that last part.

"Yes" replied Kylee with a smile on her blushed face.

"Ok sweetie, now go look for Felicia. Go, hurry" said B.

"Sure. See you B" said Kylee as Dyne put her down and walked out. B said bye to her with a smile.

"It's really beautiful your daughter. You are very lucky to have a couple of Children so good looking" she said to Vyse and Kylee's parents.

"Well" said Dyne hugging his wife and kissing her cheek as she smiled "we're very lucky."

"Beatriz, I'll leave you then, now that you're staying I'll go prepare dinner."

"Thanks" she replied as she stared Dyne's wife leave the office.

"Maybe we should leave too" suggested Dyne.

"Ok."

Dyne y B walked out of these's office and walked to the surface, and was precisely in the entrance (exit) of the Underground that Dyne crashed with a girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Oh, it's you Captain Dyne…" said the girl without looking to the woman who was with him.

"Aika, how are you sweetie?" said the woman with a mixed voice of sexiness and mystery. Aika looked above Captain Dyne's shoulder and there was her, as radiant and mysterious as she remembered her.

"B!" screamed Aika running aside Dyne and jumping over the open arms of B "How you've been? For the Moons, you haven't changed, what's happened with you?"

"Haha, you know what I said Aika…"

"I left marks on the years, not backwards" said both of them at unison and then Aika started to laugh.

"Aika, but what you tell me, if you're more beautiful than before. It looks like these years have worked good for you."

"Thanks, but wait, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you, and actually, I came to see if Vyse had returned, but Dyne told me that he's not here."

"Yeah. Vyse hasn't returned yet, but well, I know that he will return soon" said Aika switching emotions extremely fast "Why don't you come to my house? Fina is there and I know that she will be happy to see you."

"Go with her B. I'll go planning everything."

"Thanks Dyne" said B before Dyne left them. Aika stared at him confused.

"What is he talking about? What are you going to plan?"

"When we're on your house I'll tell you everything…"

Again on Yafutoma…

"Well, that's all I know about the Lunar Dragons. Remember that your bird is unique and especial. You should take care a lot of it."

"Him" corrected Kiru doing emphasis on his gender.

"Yes I know Mako, even before I knew his descendent he was already especial for my."

"Kuargh!" said Kiru with a gesture of little embarrass for Vyse's comment.

"I'm glad that you think that way" said Mako smiling "because it was human's fault that these birds extinguished in the first place."

"…" Vyse stared at him without mention a word.

"Soon the time of Reborn will come" said Kiru, trying to cheer up Vyse.

"Yes, you're right."

"Ok Vyse, it was nice chatting with you tonight, but if you're planning to do other things you should leave now. Although if you don't have where to spend the night you can stay here" said Mako very kindly.

"Thanks Mako. But right now I'm going to visit the Emperors."

"Oh, so you know the Emperor Enrique and the Empress Moegi?"

"That's right. We fought together eight years ago, when Valua was about to take control of Arcadia, and we also defeated Ramirez."

"I see, it sounds pretty interesting your story. Maybe you want to tell me some time."

"Maybe Mako, now I must go. Thanks a lot for the tea" said Vyse lifting up and doing a brief reverence lowering down the head a little.

"We'll see again Vyse. Until then Kiru, it was a pleasure to meet you my friend" said Mako petting Kiru's head.

"Take care Mako, it was a pleasure for me too. Thanks for the story" said Kiru in a happy voice tone.

"Well, see you then" said Vyse walking backwards to the exit of the store before turning around to see the door.

"Take care" said Mako as Vyse closed the door behind him.

"A very interesting elder; don't you think Vyse?" asked Kiru.

"Yeah. It's pretty nice."

"Kuargh. Still, something bothers me. His face looks familiar somehow…"

"Well, let's go see Enrique and Moegi."

Again on Pirates Island…

Inside Aika's house was Fina staring herself on the mirror...

'_Vyse, when are you going to come back? There're so many things I want to talk to you. I wish I could see you again. I barely can remember your face. Neither your voice._' Thought Fina letting go a sigh '_I wish you could know how much I missed you all these years._'

After Vyse disappearance Aika and Fina have spend almost all the time together, except for a period when both were separated.

'_My life feels so cold and lonely. Being the last Silvite alive in this world, I feel terribly alone…_'

"Fina. Fina, may I come in?" said Aika from outside the house.

"Come in" replied Fina "Why you return so fast? Did you bought the Loqua bottle?" she asked without looking to the door.

"Oh, Holly Moons! Since when you two started to drink? Did Felicia infect you too?"

"What?" said Fina turning around to the door and there she saw Aika who had a huge smile on her face and the woman who just talked "B? Is that you? What are you doing here?" asked Fina a little calmed, however it could tell that she was happy to see the Black Pirate after all that time.

"She expresses her joy and happiness in her particular way" commented Aika.

"Look how beautiful you look with your long hair, if you two look like sisters with those ponytails."

"B it's so good to see you" said Fina when she finally approached B and hugged her.

"No sweetie. It's better to me to see you two after all these years…"

"I think we should celebrate this. Aika, didn't you buy the Loqua?" asked Fina.

"Oops, no. I couldn't enter the Underground. Give me a sec. I'll be right back. Feel like you're in home B" said Aika as she turned around to return to the Underground.

"Thanks Aika" replied B before Aika closed the door "so, what's been with you? Why the change of look?" she asked to Fina.

"It's nothing out of common" replied her a little blushed "I only let my hair grow and Aika told me to braid it like hers."

"Well, let me tell you that you look more adorable than before" said B with a smile.

"Thanks" said Fina with an ashamed smile on her face "oh; by the way, Felicia knows that you're here?"

"Perhaps" replied B walking to the bed to fall over it "maybe Kylee tell her that I'm here. But I don't know if she will be happy to know that."

"What you say? Of course she will be happy for it."

"…" B didn't reply, she just stared to the ceiling as she remembers her last conversation with Felicia…

_

* * *

_

_Flashback…_

"... Who the hell do you believe you are? You're just a little brat that doesn't worry for the sake of anyone. You just think on yourself. You didn't care about Vyse and you'll never care for him!"

"Argh!!!" Felicia slapped B "Vyse was the most important for me! But what could you know? You're nothing but a poor Black Pirate. Leave my boyfriend alone…" she said before lower her sight and stood silent for a moment.

"See? Vyse is only a property for you. You're selfish and you don't care about the others' feelings, as long as you're happy."

"Shut up Beatriz! Who the hell give you the right to tell me who I am or how do I act!? And if Vyse was so important for you why didn't you try to save him?" said Felicia falling over her knees in the end of the phrase and holding herself strongly as she cried "Vyse is the only guy that I loved for real… And now, he's not even here, near me. And besides he's dead! You let him die! You're so useless that you couldn't even help him!! For the Moons, Beatriz, you left him alone in that damn place, hurt, and it's possible that he's... that he's… THAT HE'S ALREADY DEAD!" but her words were cut, no by a slap, but by a punch of B.

"You don't ever dare to say that again in my presence!!!!!!!!!! Vyse is still alive!!!!!!!!!!!!" and in the memory of B echoed the word alive…

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

"_He's alive…_" said B on an unconscious way as Fina saw her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Fina.

"Of nothing" reacted B "I was reminding the chat she and I had the last time we met."

"…" Fina stood silent staring at her without saying any word.

Outside, on Felicia's house…

Knock… Knock… Knock…

"Felicia, are you there? May I come in?" asked Kylee from outside the house "Felicia? I'm going in" she said opening the door. The lower floor was empty, so she went quickly to see if she was on the room of the second floor "Felicia, where are you? I'm Kylee."

"Kylee, wait for me a moment" finally replied Felicia "I'm upstairs, I'm going."

"Ok…"

Back again to Yafutoma.

Vyse and Kiru have already walked a large part of the city which was on the way to the Palace. Kiru was shocked with the beauty of the place, so as Vyse. The small lamps that lightened the streets made of irregular blocks of stone, the wooden bridges painted in intense red, the sections which were crossed for the river that attached all the Islands, the children playing in the little squares, the birds, the beautiful and small houses and stores that abounded the streets, the trees, the soft and fresh breeze, the beautiful Blue light of the huge Moon. The quietness. Everything was perfect. The purest and most beautiful place of all Arcadia, protected and isolated from the chaos that abounds on the Mid Ocean.

"I will love to live here for a while too. Wouldn't you want that too?" said Vyse to Kiru.

"The quietness is what makes this place so especial" replied Kiru.

"But don't you think that the Lands of Ice were pretty quiet too?"

"I think that you're confusing the things Vyse" said Kiru as he flew from Vyse's shoulder and fly aside him from side to side "on the Lands of Ice was no calm. In fact there was nothing. In change in this place is a lot of life. Is the fact that the destruction hasn't reached this place what makes it so especial."

"Yes, you're right. All this time we were isolated from the world, being in that remote and unvisited place. A little by little we have left that loneliness behind…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kiru. Vyse stared at him and then, in a very sad and melancholic tone Kiru said "I am alone…"

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

I don't know about you, but I love the end of this chapter, which came to me suddenly. Kiru expresses his feeling of loneliness after knowing that he's the Last Lunar Dragon alive in the whole Arcadia. Part 2 in process. Author's Note: for those who consider fans of the Japanese marvel (from my point of view) called Neon Genesis Evangelion from Gainax you will notice that I took several references for the dialogues. Also I said that for you to have a better idea of does B (Beatriz) look like a little, try to see her played by Angelina Jolie, I think she represents the looking of B perfectly. Sorry for the Delay...


End file.
